


Tarot (FFXV)

by WitchWayWizardry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Before the Game Begins, Bisexual Gladio, Consent is Sexy, Disastrous Future, Erotic Images, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Pansexual Character, Pre-Canon, Seduction, Tarot, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchWayWizardry/pseuds/WitchWayWizardry
Summary: Gladiolus Amicitia visits a good friend who offers an afternoon of Tarot card readings to pass the time.  Gladio soon realizes there's something interesting about his friend's deck of cards.  Following a troublesome prediction that neither of them expected, the two friends explore a new future to take their minds off the unknown.Written in the first person, with you - the reader - as the main character, who identifies as male.





	1. A Very Interesting Deck of Cards

“I thought only witches could read Tarot Cards.” 

You look up from your shuffling, seeing the mountain of muscle watching your hands. Deftly keeping the depictions face down, wanting them to be a surprise; you chuckle to catch the man’s eye, seeing their rich brown tint, settled deep inside his face.

“Maybe I am a witch?” You muse.

“Pretty sure you’re not a chick, bud.”

“You know? You’re right,” You confirm.

The man, Gladiolus Amicitia, stretches his toned and tattooed arms high over his head, groaning and sighing as he leans back in his chair. You sneak a glance at the pristine contours of muscle; your nose flaring, pupils dilating, skin tingling at the sight. This was your plan: to seduce this flirtatious shield to the Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, First of his Name, and future Protector of the Realm. Now it was just a matter of seeing if the prince’s bodyguard was receptive to your charms, or just being friendly in his casual flirting.

“So, how can I trust your readings if you’re not a witch?” Gladio asks with a smirk.

“What if you’re wrong?” You ask, “What if other people can learn to read them? Other than witches, I mean.”

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to show and tell.”

You set the shuffled Tarot deck on the table and clasp your hands together, looking over at the gorgeous man across from you. Your eyes trace the scar he wears, down his face and over his left eye. He doesn’t shy from your gaze; he doesn’t squirm from the silence. He is a very patient man, trained to wait from a young age until action is needed. Necessary.

“Cut the deck,” You say with a grin.

As you predicted of a warrior like him, Gladio picks up close to exactly half the deck, cutting it like his foes down the middle, and setting it aside carefully. You take up the bottom half of the deck, place them at one edge of the rectangular table and fan out the cards in one long line between Gladio and yourself. You do the same with the top half, the half Gladio held, but this line is closer to you than him. You motion for him to move.

“Pick a card,” You invite him.

He moves immediately, and you seize the moment. And his hand.

“No, no,” You chide playfully, “Not like that, not without thinking. Not without feeling. Let them work on you. Look into my eyes… Believe…”

Your voice is low and husky, the weight of his large hand heavy in yours. You delicately rub your fingers on his numerous callouses, tickling your thumb on the coarse hairs that sprout from the top of his hand. As you slide your hand out of his, Gladio stares you down, his face unreadable, but his hand hovers over the cards at your instruction. You meet his stare, unwavering and waiting. Gladio gently selects a card, removing it from the others, and handing it over to you. You lay it down at the center of your spread, face down, and look up once more.

“Now, there are a couple ways we can do this,” You explain, “I’ll be reading from the Goddess spread. Commonly a tool for introspection or interpersonal guidance; the cards depict a symbolization of the Great Goddess, our creator and sustainer. The center cards: Her body and Her head, the outer cards the path the sun travels in the sky, showing the path of Her light. We can complete the spread by turning over the cards all at once, or we may begin revealing now. Your choice.”

Gladio watches the solitary card; the effects of your game, your mental illusions, are working well on him. You may have knowledge of the cards and their meanings, but no matter what the result, you will be making your intentions clear to your crush before the reading is through. Gladio nods.

“Show me.”

You take up the card, seeing the depiction shown, smirk and spin it round to show him. Gladio’s eyes widen to see Number 11, Strength. Depicted is a man naked, his heavily tattooed muscular back and big round buttocks on full display. A lion, terrible and golden rests his head on the man’s powerful shoulders, and his great tongue appearing to gently lick the man’s bright skin. Gladio could not see the man’s face, but as was anticipated, he didn’t expect to see a painted man’s muscular ass during this Tarot reading.

Still, he doesn’t speak, he doesn’t question or fidget; he just continues to sit, although with a little more hesitation in his visage. You take the opportunity to hover your own hand over the cards.

“What does that mean?”

“Strength?” You confirm, “I should think that would be rather obvious, and not all that surprising. But I can’t tell you anything from one card being drawn. Shall I continue?”

Gladio nods again, and you take the next card, turning it over with a wicked glint in your eye. Gladio’s widen further at the sight of the Ace of Swords. A beautiful sight could be seen, again of a man’s backside, his legs apart and his pendulous cock hanging down between them. The man in the card offers his ass and willing hole to the viewer, hungry and wanton. His arms adorned with jewelry, and a great shining sword in his right hand, held aloft and piercing a golden crown.

“So…the hell kind of cards are these?” Gladio chuckles nervously, but not offended.

“A deck that celebrates masculinity,” You set the card at the head of the Goddess, “The form, the fertility, the power and wisdom of men.”

“With big dicks,” Gladio continues to look at the Ace of Swords.

“I did say fertility.”

“So…what does this tell you?”Gladio asks, “Can you tell something from two cards?”

“Not much,” You admit, “But Strength matched by the Ace of Swords at the start of a spread shows me a courageous individual or undertaking, possessing the fortitude to ‘go on’ as it were. Through thick and thin; against pain and pleasure. A great decision will be made, radical and impossible, but by someone or something capable of the impossible.”

Gladio takes this in, clearly thinking and reflecting hard upon himself and his life.

“Would you like to continue? I…have a deck built for praising femininity, if you’d prefer.”

You wait, knowing your plan would be much easier to achieve without the proposed deck of naked women, but not impossible. Gladio picks up the Ace of Swords, looking at the painting, keeping his face stoic. He sets it back down. He raises his hand back over the rows of cards, but stops.

“Do I pick this one?” He asks.

“Please,” You answer.

After a moment of “feeling” the cards, Gladio selects another and hands it to you. You blink in surprise as you take in what you see, something feeling off as you set the Number 3, The Empress in the position of the Dawn. The luminous red-haired woman, dressed seductively in a white sheath and wearing a platinum diadem, stares out of her card, haughty and proud, but deserving of both of those traits. Her breasts and nipples peak through the sheer material of her dress; her legs are crossed, baring sight and entry. She possesses a scepter, symbolizing her dominion and absolute nature, though it rests in her lap, showing her security in her position.

“Hey,” Gladio speaks up, “You alright?”

“Yes,” You whisper, “Gladio? Would you mind if we complete the spread before I make any more statements?”

He hears the quiet, reverent tone in your voice. He takes up the Empress, looking her and the other shown cards over before returning her to the spread. He observes your apprehension, but nods silently, waiting for you to choose next. You do so, drawing the Three of Wands. A flawless man with skin black as night lies on a white bed, his erection massive and laying thick up to his navel, with three burning candlesticks, made of three different kinds of wood, hovering over his body and dripping wax onto his naked prone form. His lips parted in blissful ecstasy, his back arching off the floor. You lay the card in the position of the morning sun.

Gladio’s breathing quickens ever so slightly. He reaches for the card, but you stop him, trying to make sense of what you are reading in the divination. After a moment, you release him; he waits and watches you, concerned and curious, but ever patient.

“Please choose next,” You whisper to him, “Please.”

He does, and the moment he draws his next card, you seize another, collecting both and placing both, face up at the afternoon position and at twilight. Gladio’s final card was the King of Cups. It depicts another naked man emerging from a pool of water, his toned arms open and inviting, his rigid cock almost bouncing as he steps from the waves. Rivulets stream down his sculpted chest and abs. He smiles kindly, wearing a simple crown of silver and pearls, and carrying a chalice. The King of Cups resides in the afternoon position.

Your next card, positioned at twilight, is the Six of Coins. It focuses on a massive porcelain penis in profile, again fully erect, with four gold coins balancing along his length. The fifth teeters on the head of the unseen man’s cock. The sixth coin is in his hand, outstretched slightly to the viewer, offering without reservation, the offering glittering splendidly. The appearance of both these cards only added to your trepidation. Your hands are now shaking visibly on the table.

Gladio tries to lighten the mood with an amiable chuckle, asking if his next card would be the last.

“No,” You say, quietly but firmly, “I’ll take this one.”

You take up the final card, it practically stares at you from its place in line, surrounded so innocuously by its fellows. You fear you know what you will see, but you pray it will different; any other card will change the entire outcome of this reading. But you know that hope to be false as you ease the card out of line.

You stare at the Daemon in your hand, heaving a heavy breath, trying to keep calm and think. You rest the Daemon under the spread, metaphorically under the Goddess, feeling a little sick at the symbolism. The seventh and final card is meant to be the foundation, the ground, the Earth. Eternal, unchanging, and supporting all others above it. And the Daemon, in and of itself, is not all that negative of a card, it’s meanings often nothing more than a warning, to encourage personal growth and avoid gluttonous or immoral behavior, but now, it was the most dangerous card in the whole deck.

Gladio sees the image depicted. He sees the bronzed humanoid man, once more naked, once more perfect in his form, but with cloven feet, a barbed tail, and wicked horns growing from his forehead. His eyes burn with power; he smiles a lustful smile. He perches on a table, carved with a pentacle on its surface. The Daemon is on all fours, his muscular ass offered to the naked men, chains around their necks, looking at him with lust in the distance. His long and flaccid cock dangles down, with his tail curled around it. The Daemon clutches a dual-sided dagger, wet with fresh blood, a torch burns on the table beside him, and an empty chalice surrounded by coins rests near his other free hand. The image was one so enticing, it almost makes you forget the threat the Daemon poses. He obviously wants to be ravaged, to be fucked by willing young men. But his clawed hand still holds the dagger, still wet with blood, and not his own.

You struggle to stand, your mind racing. You begin pacing the room going through all interpretations, muttering to yourself, with your face in your hands. Gladio stands, obviously worried, moving around the table for an uninterrupted view of the Goddess spread. He rests his sculpted arms on the table as he bends down to study it, watching you as well, deeply entranced in your muttering and pondering. Gladio moves to where you are pacing, stopping you by gently grabbing your shoulders.

“Hey,” He speaks softly, “Talk to me. I thought you didn’t have any psychic powers.”

“Well, I’m no Seer,” You say, “But precognitive gifts do run in my family. And I observed the rituals, fulfilled the obligations, ensured a safe space, so…”

“So?” Gladio asks.

He pulls down your hands, and lifts your head with a hand under your chin. His eyes are enveloped with concern and curiosity. His hard face, often so intimidating to strangers, is kind but seeking as he looks down at you.

“This isn’t a divination for you, Gladiolus,” You confess, “It’s for the House of Lucis; I believe it’s for Prince Noctis.”

Gladio looks back at the table, seeing the deck still laid out, the spread still untouched. 

“You’re sure?”

“I can’t be sure,” You confess, “But I suspect. When, um, when is Prince Noctis to marry Lady Lunafreya?”

“A couple weeks. Why?”

“And his Highness will leave Insomnia? The ceremony is in Altissia?”

“That’s right.”

“And you’ll be there, yes?” You ask desperately, “You’ll be there with him? And Count Ignis and that other boy you told me about?”

“Prompto?” Gladio asked, “Yes, we’ll all be with him.”

“And why just the four of you? Why not a full entourage? What is His Grace thinking, sending his son into the thick of Empire occupied territory with just three friends?! There are other ways to be subtle and to travel under the radar, with someone important under suitable protection.”

Gladio doesn’t answer this time. But he begins to suspect as well. He inhales, guides you to the table, sets you back in your chair, pulls his own around, and sits.

“Tell me,” He says.

“At first,” You begin after contemplating silently, “I thought Strength was just a happy coincidence symbolizing you, but the Ace of Swords, a symbol of majesty or royalty, gave me pause. And then we saw the Empress, and all four elements are present, and the Daemon is underneath it all!”

“Whoa, slow down, bud,” Gladio speaks calmly, “Just tell me what you see.”

“If I’m right, and I’m wracking my mind for another possible explanation, but believe me, this is what I see,” You take a breath and point to each card in turn, “The strength of House Lucis, rulers and deciders for the nation in which we live, is making a radical decision regarding this century’s long conflict with Nifelhiem. But is it really all that radical, pursuing a cease fire, an end to war? But with the Daemon underneath, ever present, watching, waiting, I can only assume the Ace of Swords is a radical decision, a quest, of his Highness, Prince Noctis.

“This reading is only supported by those cards surrounding him. See here? The Empress? Who else could that be but Lady Lunafreya? His Highness’ fiancée, once a princess, now the youngest Oracle in history. Her influence is absolute throughout the whole world. And she secured it for herself. In a way that no man can question and no man can take from her. Her dominion, her power, extends beyond the human world, and as the Oracle, she ensures the Dawn, every single morning. And see where her card is placed? The Dawn.

“Now here, in the morning, with the excitement of a new day, here we see your young friend Prompto. The Three of Wands, symbolizing achievement over adversity, new beginnings, healthier beginnings, unexpected partnership, and long-term success. Does that not define Prompto? Didn’t you tell me he worked so hard to lose so much weight? To be healthier, and stronger? To protect his close friend in his Highness?

“And here, here is the advisor, Count Ignis. The King of Cups. He symbolizes diplomacy over force; he is wise, nourishing and sustaining, and seeks to act with compassion for all regardless of their points of view. That might be rather idealistic for the schooled advisor to his Highness, but tell me I’m wrong, Gladiolus. Tell me that isn’t Ignis. And his position is afternoon and evening, the time of introspection and reflection.

“Now, there’s you, and please, knowing yourself best, tell me I’m wrong. The Six of Coins, at the end of the day, at twilight. You guard the end of the day, as you guard the royal family. Their stalwart Shield. But not just them, you share your protection, your strength with anyone who needs it. You seek to balance the scales, metaphorically and literally in offering your services to the needy and distressed. But you are no fool. You don’t give all of yourself, only what you can, to ensure your duties, your responsibilities are not compromised.”

Gladio does not respond as you pause in your description. He stares at the cards, brow furrowed in concentration. You take a breath before continuing.

“This decision, this quest that his Highness must undertake is radical in its direct opposition to Evil. The Darkness; the Daemon. He waits even now. All four elements, Swords to Air, Wands to Fire, Cups to Water, and Coins to Earth; all of them are present here. All came before the Daemon was drawn. If any element was missing, the Daemon would have cautioned against nothing more than behaving in excess. It calls to seek temperance and control when sin would tempt you otherwise. But with the elements combined, the Daemon now seeks excess. It would devour all things, and it will, including the light of the Gods themselves. That is the radical quest that Noctis would undertake, with all of you. And Lady Lunafreya.

“If this is true, his Highness’ existence is as essential as any Oracle. And without her, without him, we are lost to the consumption of the Daemon. It will ravage the world, and bring an end to all that is. Remaking the world in darkness and cold fire, home to evil and blight of existence.”

Your hand now touches one more card, and as you ease it out, turning it over, you say.

“This is a journey long prophesied,” You look down at Number 0, the Fool, “And it speaks of a war for the fate of all that lives in the Gods’ radiant light.”

You set the Fool down, crossing over Strength. The Fool showed yet another beauty of a man, but this one was somewhat clothed. He wore a cloak, the hood partially obscuring his face and hair, with long flowing sleeves but an open front showing his own chiseled torso. The loose tie had given way in his travels, exposing his flaccid member and powerful legs. A mangy but friendly looking dog was at his side, and his traveler’s pouch hanging from a branch over his shoulder.

“The Fool. Symbolizing new beginnings, and a new journey. One that you will take, in service to his Highness.”

You stand once more. You wring your hands, showing your nerves.

“I’m sorry, Gladio,” You say, “I’m sorry it showed me this. I never intended to read anything like this. I never intended this when I invited you here.”

He catches onto that.

“What did you intend?”

You sigh, shrugging your shoulders in exasperation.

“I figured,” You pause, “I wanted to see if I could get anywhere with you. I know you’re like me: that gender doesn’t really matter much to you when pursuing romance or sex. And you’ve always been so kind and friendly with me, even before we became friends. And you’re just so ridiculously attractive. Also, you’re not in a relationship at the moment, so I figured… Why not try? I’d show you some naughty pictures, make suggestive predictions, and maybe see if we’d end up messing around, or just having a good laugh. But now… Goddess, I’m just wondering why I would be shown this. Now. You know?”

“You wanted…” Gladio turns in his chair to look you in the eye, “You wanted to mess around?”

“Possibly, yeah,” You shake your head, “But that should be the last thing on either of our minds right now. We need to think; we need to…”

Gladio stands, his hand over the cards again, distracting you.

“If we did this again,” He says, “Would we get the same combination of cards?”

“No, most definitely not,” You answer, “Extremely unlikely, anyways.”

“And there are many ways this could be interpreted?”

“Yes, I did say that.”

“And I don’t put much faith in fortunetelling, so I’m going to choose not to worry about this all that much. And I would suggest you do the same.”

“Gladio, you know the prophesy of True King,” He picks up another card as you speak, “Everyone does. It’s what every Oracle has been fighting to prevent coming to pass for the last two thousand years. And it’s what every person who loves the Oracles has been dreading. When darkness swallows the world. You know it is a very real possibility. How can you be so nonchalant?”

Gladio looks down at his latest card, his eyes darting over the image; his lips parted slightly, his torso tense under his tight tank top.

“Did you hear me?” You ask.

“If it does come to that,” He whispers, “The end of the world, or whatever. You can rest easy knowing that me and the guys will be behind Noctis and Lady Lunafreya one hundred percent. And you can also know that it seems this doomsday scenario, which we will overcome, by the way, isn’t the only thing in our future. You and me.”


	2. Round One

Gladio hands over the card in his hand face down. You take it, offering a single confused glance before turning it over to see Number 6, the Lovers. Two men, entwined in passionate embrace, were depicted. The more muscular, with intricate tattoos all along his arms, back, and chest, was taking the taller but leaner man from behind. The bottom’s back was arched to press against the tops’ chest. The top wrapping his left arm around his lover’s shoulders and his right hand grasping the bottom’s erect cock. The bottom’s left arm wrapped around the top to hold his buttocks, pressing his lover’s erection further inside of his ass, and his right arm reached up to cradle the tops’ head as it rested against his lover’s shoulder. The bottom’s mouth was wide open in ecstatic pleasure, his eyelids partially closed with his eyes rolled back in his head.

You close your eyes, blocking the erotic depiction, shaking your head and preparing to speak. But you can’t, because impossibly strong arms now encircle you, and a pair of lips now kisses yours. A hand pulls you close at the small of your back; another holds you by the back of your neck. A passionate kiss, sweet and firm, with a few bristles tickling from an unshaven face covers your lips. Your breath is stolen from you as the hand at your back pulls upward, taking your shirt up with it. Gladio teases your mouth open with his tongue, the delicious muscle entering your mouth, inviting your own tongue to dance. And dance it does, as your hands take Gladio by the waist, and move with him to press his back against the wall. You kiss and kiss and touch each other, marveling at the feel of each other’s bodies, and what exposed flesh you can find. You feel Gladio start to pull away, so you gently nibble at his lower lip, making him laugh.

“Well, that was nice,” The mountain of a man growls softly, his forehead against yours.

“It was,” You agree, “Definitely worth it.”

“Is that all you wanted?” Gladio sneaks another kiss from you.

“I’d be happy to just keep kissing you,” You steal another kiss from him, “But my reading…”

Gladio runs his hands down your chest, and you both inhale sharply as he reaches your belt buckle, running his fingers just past your hips against the beginnings of your erection.

“Let me take your mind off it,” Gladio offers, “Spending the night would be a good distraction.”

“Mmm,” You moan, “And things can look different in the morning.”

“Exactly. Now, is kissing me all you want?” Gladio asks again.

“Tell me what you want,” You command of this beautiful, delicious warrior.

“I haven’t been with a man in quite a while,” He admits, once again holding your face to kiss you some more, “But I’d like to have you like the Lovers in that card. At least, at first.”

“That sounds like fun,” Gladio hisses as you firmly cradle his erection through his black trousers, “But I have one rule, big man.”

“What’s that?”

Gladio seems to really enjoy kissing you. He blankets you in another session of sweet and playful kisses, keeping you from answering for a moment.

“I play safe, or I don’t play,” You whisper as Gladio leaves your lips for your neck.

“Deal.”

At his consent, you drop to your knees. Unfastening Gladio’s pants, you find a pair of tight black briefs straining against the considerable, still-growing erection inside. Gladio’s member might even put some of the depictions in your Tarot deck to shame. You press your face into his pelvis, his hand tangled in your hair as you run your nose along his length, inhaling his musky scent. But before you can peel back the fabric, exposing his manhood, Gladio lifts you to your feet, and kisses you once more while unbuttoning your shirt. 

As you shrug off the garment, you lift his hands over his head, pulling his tank top over his head, exposing his perfection to the air. You’re in awe of his sculpted chest, and with every brick in his abdomen, even more so than the first time you saw him, because now, you could touch him. And so much more. Gladio grabs your arms and spins you against the wall, blanketing your back with his chest, inhaling deeply, his nose in your hair. You grind against him, pressing your ass back and teasing him. He growls something feral, biting at the nape of your neck, drawing a half-shout, half-laugh from your mouth.

Gladio takes both your hands, locking them behind your back with one of his. The other turns your chin around to kiss your lips once more. You don’t struggle in his hold. You just squirm around a little, still teasing him all the while. He breaks your kiss with a guttural moan, and whispers so sweetly into your ear.

“Bedroom?”

“First door down the hall on the right,” You answer.

In a flash, Gladio has you turned around, lifted into the air, and is carrying you toward your bed. You wrap your legs around his waist and hold his gorgeous face, kissing him as he walks. He is only a few inches taller than you, but much, much stronger. Being a member of the Crownsguard makes a man strong, after all. He kisses you while blindly finding your bedroom, and once inside, he playfully throws you down, your laughter bouncing with your body on the mattress.

You see Gladio kick off his boots, and shimmies his way out of his pants. The exquisite definition in his thighs and calves makes your knees feel weak. He stands there, wearing only his underwear, looking at you propped up on the bed beneath him. He bends over, kisses you intensely, but only once, before he pulls down your trousers, underwear and all, leaving you completely naked before him. He smiles mischievously, devouring you with his eyes. Your rock hard erection pulses against your flat stomach, enticed by his appreciative stare. He pulls down his underwear, freeing his member to the air; it takes your breath away, it’s so perfect.

You roll off the bed, hearing a childlike sound of disappointment, before you turn to that beautiful, almost-naked vision of muscular perfection, and push him onto the mattress. As he sprawls out with a laugh, you climb on top of him, kissing him and laughing with him, before leaning back and looking at his face, his body, with utterly silent rapture.

“I need to know every inch of you, Gladio,” You purr, your hips grinding over his, “Let me know you, and you can have me just like the Lovers in my cards.”

Two massive hands hold onto your hips; not directing, just holding on for the ride.

“Who says I don’t want to know you, huh?” Gladio smirked, “And what about other ways besides that?”

“We’ll figure that out when we get there.”

You take his hands from your hips, move them over his head and hold them there as you lean down to kiss him once more. Passion slows you down, making the sharing of breath between you two all the more intense. Gladio grips your hands, tightly interlocking your fingers with his and moaning into your lips. He grinds his erection against you, bucking his hips in rhythm with your own movements. You marvel at the sensation; it feels like his mammoth cock grew another impossible inch beneath you.

You slide your hands from Gladio’s grip, firmly pressing down on his arms, silently commanding him to stay put. You begin your exploration. Your inhale sharply at every new scent you find. You kiss, lick, and nibble every delicious inch of his body that captures your attention. Making note of Gladio’s reactions, you pay particular attention to those secret ticklish areas that make him squirm and laugh, all the while at your mercy. 

As you kiss your way down his washboard abdomen, paying attention to each solid brick of muscle, you can hear Gladio’s heightened breathing, full of anticipation. He tangles his fingers in your hair again, attempting to guide your attention to the rock-hard massive erection that so far has been so cruelly neglected. Still, you play your game. Gladio presses you down, but you move further than he wants, still ignoring the beautiful cock that beckons to you tantalizingly. Hearing an actual whimper, a whine, from above you brings your gaze to Gladio’s face. His visage is as hard as ever, but the softness, the submissiveness in his eyes, calls a smile to your lips, before you delicately kiss the inside of his thigh. Gladio keeps a hand in your hair as you explore between his legs; he bends his knees when you run your nose between the mounds of muscle of his ass, tickling his budding hole. He groans when you bite into his flesh and then lick your way to his asshole.

“No,” You command softly.

You’ve grabbed Gladio’s free wrist; he had been reaching to begin pleasuring himself. He bemoans his plight, looking down at you with a pleading expression.

“No,” You say again with a devilish grin.

“Come on, man,” Gladio whispers.

You rise enough to have your face level with his cock. It is so thick you almost can’t wrap your hand around its circumference; it’s so long, has to be at least a staggering ten inches. Slowly, deliberately, you grip the appendage in your right hand, one finger at a time. It feels harder than steel, and with a single loosely-gripped pump of your wrist, Gladio’s back arches slightly, his head thrown back. You quickly drag your tongue along his entire length.

“Oh shit!” Gladio cries, looking down at you surprised.

“Watch this,” You order him.

With careful, patient precision, you wrap your lips over his cock, sliding down and down and down, centimeter by centimeter. When you reached the hilt, your nose in his pubic hair and your head turned slightly to avoid a gag reflex, Gladio sounded his disbelieving approval.

“Fuuuuuck…”

Gladio keeps his gorgeous eyes on you as much as he can as you worship his cock. You circle the head with your tongue, kiss your way along the length, pump slowly with your hand to catch your breath, and sporadically deep-throat him. Every action is carefully calculated, seemingly random to allow his pleasure to rise rapidly with every new action and taper down slowly only to rise again.

Or they were, because powerful hands now grab your shoulders and pull you up. Gladio takes your lips in a kiss, moaning at his taste on your tongue. Gladio lays you down, on your stomach, already reaching his fingers to explore the valley of your ass. He blankets you with his considerable weight, and you gasp at the pressure. He tickles your ear with his breath as he whispers to you.

“I’m gonna cum, you keep doing that…”

“Promise?”

Gladio chuckles at your playfulness, and descends to bury his face in your raised ass. You smile and sigh into the sheets, twisting them in your grip as he feasts upon your sex. Gladio growls like an animal in heat; his tongue laps at your hole, savoring the musky scent. You feel his kisses, his suckling, poking and prodding. You mark when he switches between his tongue, his fingers, and back again. He spits on you, pressing the slick moisture deep inside of you, opening you up, and stretching you out. Your heart pounds at the anticipation, and only the slightest apprehension, of Gladio being inside of you.

Gladio moves up to where you’ve laid down your head; his middle finger still inside of you, brushing against your prostate. You push yourself up on your hands and knees to meet Gladio’s lips, half-laughing, half-whimpering against them as he continues to tease your prostate.

“You got the goods?” Gladio asks between kisses.

“Mm’hmm,” You gasp, “Bottom drawer… Bedside…”

Gladio moves toward it, but stops. He gives you the wickedest of grins.

“Can you reach it from here?”

Adding insult to injury, or in this case: mischief to pleasure, he presses firmly inside your hole, drawing a high, long moan from you.

“Gods,” You moan, “No. Not like this.”

“So, then I should…?”

“Fuck Gladio, yes!”

“Fuck me?” He kisses you again, “Hmm… sure, but you’re first.”

You laugh, thrilled, and with his finger still inside you, still pleasuring you, he opens the aforementioned drawer, collecting lubricant and condom. There’s a pause and he whistles appreciatively, taking note of the other contents: your many toys.

“Damn, I figured you were one for having a good time, but… damn…”

“See any you’d…” You moan again, his finger moving faster inside you, “You’d like to play with?”

“Naw,” Gladio closes the drawer, “I think I’ll have more than enough fun with just you.”

“Well, aren’t you sweet?” You say, “Nothing a man likes more than being considered better than a toy.”

“Much better,” Gladio kisses you again, “You ready?”

“Yes,” You nod quickly, eyes wide, “Please, yes. I want you inside me.”

“Happy to oblige.”

Removing his finger from you, but only to slicken his monster cock with lubricant and to tear open the condom wrapper, Gladio re-inserted his finger, coated in warming delight, and rolled the condom over his manhood. You brace yourself as he teases your hole with the tip of his dick. You brace, but your body consciously remains relaxed, your breathing deep and even. The teasing turns to prodding, and the prodding eventually, suddenly, gives way. Your hole swallows the head of Gladio’s cock to both of your surprise. The sheer size, the girth of him, feels like he’s tearing you in two with a steel rod bathed in liquid fire. Your pores erupt in sweat and a strangled cry sings out from you. Gladio doesn’t move; he gently rubs your back, hissing quietly as you both adjust.

You nod your head as the pain ebbs, and you inhale deeply as Gladio pushes a little deeper inside of you.

“Gods, you’re so damn tight,” Gladio growls.

“You’re so damn big!” You half-shout, shaking.

“You alright?” Gladio asks concerned, “Is it too much? We can…”

You shake your head, offer an encouraging look over your shoulder, before breathing deep again, and sinking deeper against Gladio, bringing him further inside you. You both vocalize from the transition. It’s obvious that, though he’s an experienced and empathic lover, there aren’t many who can handle taking all of Gladio, male or female. So, you’re going to stand apart from the rest.

Inch by inch, Gladio sinks inside of you. Your breathing synchronizes once you’ve reached his hilt; you feel like you’re full to bursting, the slightest movement, and you’ll explode. Gladio is so careful not to move inside of you, actively controlling his breathing.

“Hey,” He whispers, “You okay?”

“Fuck yes,” You chuckle past the welling tears, “You can move; go ahead.”

He does, just barely. Gladio doesn’t pull out, he doesn’t push farther in, he just wriggles and stretches; his consideration seems to know no bounds. Your harsh breathing eventually turns to low and gentle moans, and you’re the one to increase the tempo. You lean forward, letting his cock slide partially out of you. The friction, the wet heat, the texture of the latex and his body bring a long cry out of you from your core. Gladio growls and mutters to himself some more, his large hands now gripping your hips. You buck those hips back, letting the fires burn inside of you, blinking away the tears as the pain gives way to blessed euphoria. Gladio grinds into you now. His thrusts quickly turn from gentle to a steady upbeat rhythm. You keep this pace for a time, losing yourself as Gladio drapes himself across your back, interlocking your fingers together on the sheets, and kissing your back. Your chorus of “yeses” harmonizes with his; you speak each other’s names with ecstatic passion.

And then, you let something slip…

“Yes, Daddy!”

The fucking stops instantly. There’s no movement, no sound. You open your eyes worried that you’ve offended him. Scared that you’ve insulted him. Your feelings are not alleviated when his giant tattooed arm wrapped its way around your shoulders, pressing against your neck. Not dangerously, mind, but enough to bring your arms up to cling to his own. Gladio pulls out of you entirely. He lifts you up, pressing you against his chest, your neck at his mercy. He’s growling softly, adding to the menace. You don’t speak. His lips tickle your ear.

“What did you call me?” His grumbling voice is so low, like a tiger ready to pounce.

You swallow heavily, feeling your Adam’s apple run over his flexing bicep.

“G-Gladdy?”

His grip tightens, making you gasp, but you force yourself to remain calm. 

“No!” Gladio barks, “Only one person in the world calls me that, and I’d rather not think about my sister right now.”

Gladio is your friend, so he’d never actually hurt you. And while ending your tryst so suddenly would be disappointing, you convince yourself that’s the worst that would happen here. His other hand grips your arm near the elbow. You feel the tip of his cock brushing along your ass before stopping at your hole, feeling the muscle just starting to give way to his little prods. He snarls again, taking your earlobe in his teeth. The bite is hard enough to warrant a whining gasp from you, and as he pulls on it, his cock continues hovering just beyond your threshold. That’s when you realize: it’s a game.

“What. Did you call me?” He asks again.

You take a deep breath.

“Daddy,” You whisper, “AAHHH!!!”

Gladio thrusts his entire erection in and out of you at the sound of the word. Terribly hard and extremely fast. It hurts. A lot. Tears have gathered in your eyes once more, and your whole body is shaking. Your lower body feels like it’s on fire, and you just want to collapse, but Gladio holds you up. He waits until your body calms and settles; his throbbing cock waiting once more at your entrance. Wordlessly, he seeks permission to continue, resting his head against yours, kissing your shoulder. You nuzzle permission into him with another wanton whimper.

“Again,” Gladio orders.

“Daddy,” He thrusts, “GODS!”

“Again,” Gladio gasps.

“Daddy!” You shout and he thrusts.

“Fuck,” Gladio pants, “Again!” 

“Yes, Daddy! Give me that good dick, Daddy!”

“Fucking hells, man,” Gladio laughs between his thrusts.

“Yes, Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! DaddydaddydaddyDADDY! Fuck me, Daddy!!”

“Oh, fuck yeah!”

And he fucks you, erratically, hard and fast. The tears have stopped streaming down your cheeks; your pained shouts have become cries of ecstasy. Gladio holds you up even now, pounding his hardness and heat inside of you furiously. By now, you’ve surrendered to his ravaging; letting this perfection have his way with you. Your eyes roll back; all you see is blackness. You feel like you could melt, if he wasn’t holding you up. But soon, he slows and stops; pulling himself out of you, blanketing your back and shoulders with kisses.

“You feel so damn good…” Gladio whispers, “Your skin feels like fire.”

“Gods, Gladio…” You whimper and sigh.

“Hey,” Gladio pulls your back to his chest in a firm embrace, “Talk to me; you okay?”

“Can’t,” You shake your head slowly.

“What? Why?”

“Well,” You take a deep, cleansing breath, “You’ve been fucking my brains out, so…”

The two of you laugh together. You feel strong again with the chance to calm your heartbeat and breathing. You take advantage of that strength, turning to face Gladio, pressing him to lie across the bed. You straddle him, giving him more kisses. Reaching behind you, you take hold of his erection, guiding it to slide back inside you. You take all of him in, as deep as you can, sharing air with Gladio, still kissing him and reveling in his moans.

Sitting up, you grind your hips in slow even patterns, running your hands over Gladio’s tight and hard physique. He does the same with you, touching you gently and groaning from the pleasure you give him. Your eyes lock; neither of you look away.

“You are so beautiful,” You confess.

“Heh” He smiles embarrassed, “You know, not many people can get away with calling me that…”

“But…?”

“But… I guess I don’t mind it when you do...”

“Is that right?” You smile back, “So what else would you not mind me saying?”

After a moment of silence, the only sound being the skin on skin friction from your grinding, Gladio grins his mischievous grin, his hazel eyes glinting in the setting sun’s light.

“Talk to me like you did before,” Gladio says, “Talk dirty to me.”

You pause, but only for a moment.

“Is that what you want?” You ask.

“Yes,” He nods.

Rising up a ways with only the strength of your legs, you drop down on his cock, knocking the wind out of him.

“Fuck!” Gladio blurts out.

“You like my ass, Daddy?” You rise and fall again.

“Fuck yeah!” 

He moves to hold your hips, but you playfully smack them away.

“You like fucking my tight hole with your big, thick cock?”

“Yeah!”

“Your fucking huge monster cock?”

“Oh, yeah!”

“Tell me,” You demand, “Fucking tell me how much you like it!”

“Gods, I fucking love it, baby!”

You’re bouncing expertly on top of him now; your arms stretched high over your head. Gladio can’t contain his impressed disbelief at your prowess. He desperately wants to hold you. But, as you swatted his hands away, he grips the bed sheets instead, still watching you wide-eyed all the while.

“You want me, Daddy?” You gasp and shout, “You want to keep fucking me?”

“Fuck yeah, I do!”

You stop, so abruptly that Gladio involuntarily slams deep inside of you, attempting to keep the pleasure rolling. The force of it sends you forward, stopping your fall with your hands on his chest. You stare at each other for a moment, as you once more, slowly, agonizingly settle yourself down, bringing all of him inside of you, and resting at his hilt.

“But now…” You whisper, “I have a thought…”

“What? What is it?” Gladio practically begs after you don’t speak again.

“That this cock,” You roll your hips once, “Is mine now.”

Gladio’s eyelids flutter at your gentle, persistent rocking; he nods his head in agreement.

“Is it mine, Daddy?” You ask.

“Fucking yes,” He moans.

“Say it,” You drag your tongue over his lips and along the length of his nose, “Say it, Daddy.”

“That’s your cock, baby,” Gladio tries and fails to catch you in another kiss, “It’s fucking yours.”

“Damn right,” You respond.

You right yourself again, leaning back with your hands on Gladio’s thighs, still rolling and grinding your hips on top of him. You watch him watching you, and adopt a pseudo-concerned expression.

“But that doesn’t seem fair, now does it?”

“No, no it’s fair…” Gladio lets out a hard exhale, “Gods, I’m close.”

“No,” You shake your head, “Come on; you need something of your own before you cum. Something you can take. Something you can claim.”

Gladio looks you in the eye, trails his gaze down to where you and he are joined, and back up. You lean forward, poised above him, your hands on his broad shoulders, and you stare him down, waiting. Gladio takes your hips in his hands, and draws a deep breath.

“This is mine?” He asks.

“Are you asking?” You whisper your own question, “Don’t ask. Take what’s yours.”

Gladio slams his hips up to meet yours.

“Yes!” You shout.

“Fuck!” He shouts back.

“Make that ass yours, Daddy!”

“This is mine!”

Gladio growls through bared and smiling teeth, and begins to furiously pound himself inside of you. Again and again, at such a frenzied pace, all your strength finally leaves you. You fall like a rag doll across Gladio’s chest; his arms encircle you. Like some kind of human jackhammer, Gladio drives himself into what feels like your very gut. He’s shouting victoriously, cursing like a sailor. You bite into his shoulder as you feel his cock expand at his encroaching orgasm. Still, you always play safe, and you don’t feel his molten ejaculate rocket its way inside of you, no matter how much you wish you could. Instead, you revel in the final shuddering, earth-shaking thrusts that Gladio slams into you.

He holds you there for a time, exhaling harshly over and over against your sweaty skin. You summon what strength you can, but Gladio still seems to have some in reserve, even now. He withdraws from you and rolls you both around. Removing the condom, Gladio’s cock still oozes and pulses with the remnants of his erection as he sticks two of his fingers back inside of you. You whimper at the intrusion, but your hips buck against Gladio’s digits as he finds your prostate and begins rubbing against it. 

The pressure against the dense knot builds and you are compelled to reach for your erection, but are stopped. Gladio takes both your wrists in one hand, locking them in place over your head. He presses harder into you, rubbing in unison with his fingers or spreading them apart to give you pleasure unpredictably. Your skin crawls; your body arching toward the sky wriggling, squirming, gasping, panting, straining, and whimpering. It’s an unbearable agony; it’s an indescribable sensation; it’s an endless well of pleasure building behind a wall, a dam that wasn’t cracking, wasn’t falling fast enough. Your cock feels like a steel rod, burning hot, and being unattended to as it is, is excruciating. You try desperately to free your hands, but you’re just too exhausted. You soundlessly beg for release, but you aren’t very silent seconds later. 

The building orgasm reached its limits, the wave crested, and the dam broke. Your sharp cry, loud and unbridled, was stifled by a kiss. You scream and cry out into Gladio’s mouth. Your hips buck up and your cock explodes; there are tears in your eyes again. The climactic release seems to last without end, but the screaming, the writhing, the orgasm eventually subside; your breathing calms from Gladio’s gentle tongue. Your body still tingles and burns; you still can’t see all that clearly, but Gladio wipes the tears from your lashes and cheeks. Now free from Gladio’s hold, you also wiped a rivulet from his cheek, but this was milky white. With the cum on your fingers, you smile suggestively, erotically taking the sticky substance, fingers and all, into your mouth. Once your fingers were clean, you lift yourself up to kiss Gladio as deeply as possible, inhaling sharply at the tangy sharpness of cum mixing with Gladio’s own unique, sweet flavor.


	3. Takeout and Shenanigans

“Well, damn,” Gladio speaks against your lips, “Haven’t had sex that intense since…”

“University?” You venture, “High school? Last week?”

“You know,” Gladio flops back down on the bed, “I can’t remember when that last time was.”

You roll over and kiss his shoulder before looking seriously into his eyes.

“Good answer,” You say, and he chuckles.

You heave a heavy and contented sigh, lying back yourself, before the light catches your attention. The sun was setting, the day was ending, and evening was bringing a relative hush over the Crown City as the night would be rising soon. You push yourself up on your elbows to confirm what you’re seeing out your bedroom window, and Gladio nudges your arm expectantly.

“Well, don’t keep me in suspense,” He prods, “How was it for you?”

You give him a side-eyed glance, asking silently with a smirk if his ego was that fragile. He smiles back, but as you swing your legs over the side of the bed to sit up, you offer your praises.

“I just had one of the best orgasms of my life.”

Gladio moves behind you; a hand reaches around you to stroke your thigh, and he kisses your back and shoulders appreciatively.

“And that was just round one, right?” He reminds you.

“Heh, you know, it is getting rather late,” You say pointedly.

“So? You trying to get rid of me?” He asks.

“No, of course not,” You turn to see his face, “But the Shield has responsibilities, doesn’t he?”

“Not till tomorrow,” Gladio shakes his head, “And… I don’t want to leave yet.”

You twist about further, lacing your fingers in his hair, giving him a quick and gentle kiss. You don’t want him to leave either.

“Round two,” You remark softly, “I’m all for that, but I’m going to need a few minutes, you know?”

“Oh sure, yeah. Same,” Gladio nods emphatically, “As a matter of fact, I’m starving. Any good takeout places ‘round here?”

“Yeah, I’ll order us some delivery.”

“Sounds good!”

After a quick trip to the bathroom, a menu from your kitchen drawer is consulted, and you make the call. You and Gladio wait for your food to arrive, and spent the time naked and in bed, chatting about everything and nothing. One of the things that you shared in common was your mutual love of reading, including, but not limited to, gratuitously salacious romantic and erotic fiction. What can you say? You both love sex.

When the doorbell rang, you excused yourself, wrapping yourself in your bath robe and heading to the door.

“Two seconds!” You call out when you’ve collected your wallet.

You open the door to see a cheerful and warmly smiling delivery woman, with two heavily laden plastic bags in her hands. You smile back, her demeanor and the smell of food contagious.

“Hey there,” She greets you, “I’ve got two number ones. An extra side of mixed veggies, and a double order of… Oh!”

You’re collecting the bills from your wallet, and her surprised expression draws your attention. She’s looking behind you, so you turn confused before uttering your own “Oh!” at the sight: Gladio, naked and glorious, walking through your apartment without a care in the world. He makes his way into the kitchen, and he knows full well what you and the delivery woman can see; he just pretends otherwise. He’s collecting plates and silverware, stretching his body, reaching high and low, turning about unnecessarily for repeated views of his perfect ass and pendulous cock. 

You shake your head slightly, grabbing the money and turning back to the woman. You collect the bags, and hand her the payment and generous tip.

“Keep the change,” You say in a hurry.

She casts one last look at you as you close the door, a new smile already pulling at the corners of her mouth. The door shuts and you lock the deadbolt, and turn with an amused, but weary sigh. Gladio speaks up, his voice practically laughing out loud, from the kitchen.

“So, where’re your glasses?”

You take the bags into the kitchen, laughing softly along with him, but shaking your head in mock admonishment. 

“You son of a bitch,” You say to him, barely containing your laughter.

“Oh! Was someone at the door? I didn’t notice.”

He pulls you in and kisses you; his laughter tickling your lips. You press your hands against his massive arms, his own around your waist.

“What were you thinking?!” You playfully punch his chest.

“What?” Gladio looked back to the front door, “You don’t think she enjoyed the show?”

“No, you idiot,” You start sounding a little more serious, “You’re an Amicitia, the Shield to the Crown. People know you. There are expectations, right? And people talk.”

“Let ‘em,” He shrugs, “Yeah, people know my family, but they don’t give a damn about us. They only care that we do our jobs. What people talk about is the royal family, and it’s my job to protect them. So, let ‘em talk. I have a job; I’ll do it no matter what people say.”

Naturally, you’re impressed, and you show it on your face as you collect the glasses he’d been searching for. You put together your meal, before washing your hands and moving with the plates and glasses on a tray toward the living room and the TV. Gladio washes his hands, requesting a robe or something else of his own to wear. He said eating naked sounded a little weird. You get him a spare robe, a size or two too small for him, but he slips it on, tying it snug none the less.

Once a comedic television program has been agreed upon, you sit together on the couch, eating your dinner and offering your mutual unashamed commentary on the program loudly and proudly. You end up arguing about the most mundane topics, laughing heartily at the stupidity of the characters you’re watching. Eventually, the food has been consumed, that show ends, and a new one begins. This one is more of a drama, lovers overcoming obstacles, and all those cathartic, heart-string pulling plot lines. Gladio takes your hand in his as you both watch, and eventually you’ve started kissing again. The television and the dishes are forgotten as you climb on top him, straddling his legs, continuing to kiss him, lost in his touch.

When you’ve both grown hard again, your erections rising to part the halves of the robes you’re wearing, Gladio breaks the kiss and utters his wanton whisper.

“Round two?”

“Oh, yes,” You answer.

You climb off of him to stand, offering your hand which he takes and rises with your help. You lead him back through the apartment after switching off the television.


	4. Round Two

As you cross the threshold of the bedroom, Gladio envelops you in his arms. He kisses your neck and slowly, seductively parts the crossed fabric of your robe with his hands. The garment falls from your shoulders to the floor, and Gladio continues to explore you. He touches you even as you both slowly cross the carpeted floor to the bed. His lips, his hands, his hot breath on your skin were all driving you crazy with want. You turn to him, kissing him again, and pulling the tie of his robe. He shrugs it off, letting your hands explore undeterred once more, before he lays you down on the ruffled pile of sheets of your bed.

When he takes your cock into his mouth, kneeling at the foot of the bed, he takes his sweet time. Gladio caresses your chest, your arms, your legs; he keeps his eyes on you, showing his pride once he works his way down to your hilt, deep throating you at last. The feel of your head brushing against the back of his throat drove you straight to the edge. You close your eyes, willing the pleasure away, focusing on Gladio, rather than Gladio’s mouth. Your hands tangle themselves in his thick dark mane of hair again. You watch the splendid sight of him on his knees with admiration and lust. He removes you from his mouth, breathing deeply and strokes you firmly with a question on his lips.

“You wanna fuck me?” He asks.

“Gods,” You breathe.

“I gotta take as good as I can give, yeah?” He continues, “We Amicitia need to be held to certain standards, you know?”

He doesn’t wait for your answer; he climbs onto the bed, kissing you once before literally crawling over you, sprawled on all fours, waiting. You quickly slide out from under him. His offered sex, made of impossibly hard muscle and mesmerizing contours nearly took your breath away. Gathering a condom and your favorite lubricant from your bedside table bottom drawer, you spread his cheeks wide, marveling at his hole, puckering and begging for your attention. Unashamed and unabashed, you bury your face against him. You kiss him, lick him, bite him, and explore him. Gladio urges you on, telling you what he wants. You spit into him, drag your tongue harshly along the valley of his ass, and press your tongue and your fingers as far inside of him as you can. You reduce that brutish yet sophisticated warrior to nothing but gentle sighs. He rests his head on the bed, and keeps his ass propped high. You sneak a glance at him, keeping your fingers inside of him, seeing his eyes closed, and lips parted, mouthing his pleasure. 

“You’re not falling asleep on me, are you?” You ask, jokingly.

His lips widen into a smile, and he sheepishly opens his eyes, though still looking very alert.

“How could I with attention like this?” He responds, “Though if I could nap while you eat my ass; that would be the best.”

“Oh, well,” You snake your free fingers into his hair, pulling him up on all fours again, “If you’re going to say such nice things, I’ll need to take my game up a notch, won’t I?”

“Just fuck me, baby,” Gladio begs with eyes closed, “Fuck me now. Please.”

With one hand you squeeze the lube onto your fingers that fuck him, and over your raging erection. You tear into the condom wrapper with your teeth, rolling it over your cock before adding more lube on top. You pull your fingers out of him, lay your body against his back and tease his earlobe with your tongue.

“Lay on your back,” You whisper.

He does as asked, and you grab a pillow to place under his hips. He keeps his legs up high; you hold one of his ankles as you guide your erection against his hole. Gladio remains relaxed, and inhales deeply once you cross his threshold. He lets out a long groan as you sink into him that matches your own. Locking eyes with him, you watch for unspoken communication from him, but Gladio just smiles and once he feels he’s reached your pelvis, he rolls his eyes back in ecstasy. 

“Oh, yes…” He moans, as you begin rocking into him.

Watching him, lying beneath you, seeing his statuesque and muscular form contract and expand with every movement is like a work of art. He reaches his tattooed arms to you, pressing his palms into your abs and hips. The feathers of the bird inked into his flesh looked almost real, taking a life of their own as he moves his arms to touch you, to grasp the bed sheets, or to touch himself. 

“Gods, you are so fucking beautiful, Gladio,” You utter without shame.

He looks at you, a touched expression mixed with arousal, reaching for you again.

“Kiss me.”

You bend over, still rocking gently in and out of him, while Gladio takes hold of the back of your neck. You kiss him; the tempo of his tongue in your mouth quickens your thrusts, summoning a new symphony of moans from him. His body grips you like a vice, and the heat between you too feels practically solar in its intensity. Gladio pulls away from the kiss to speak.

“Harder,” He demands and you oblige.

You quicken your pace, and Gladio wraps his arms around you. One hand rests on the small of your back, his fingers moving along the valley of your ass with every thrust.

“Faster,” He gasps and so you move faster.

Its then you know you’re actually pleasing him. You’re nowhere near his size or girth, but you know you’re nothing to snuff at. But you’re sure of your ability when Gladio bites down against your shoulder, grunting and groaning with eyes tightly shut. Still, you keep the pace, listening and feeling for any change he might desire. His bite is actually rather strong, so you take hold of his hair again, pulling him away from your skin. He lets out a series of low exhalations from your thrusts, but when he sees your eyes watching him, he takes you in another kiss.

“Fucking harder,” Gladio whines against your lips.

And when you do, he swears and gasps, releasing his hold on your body to reach up and brace himself against your headboard. You rise up straight, taking hold of both Gladio’s ankles and pull your core tight as you thrust inside of him, harder and deeper as he requested. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh rings in your ears, and it mingles with your groans and gasps and Gladio’s shouts and swears. He begins pleasuring himself with one hand, the other still braced on your headboard, singing out his “yeses” with a flushed face and shut eyes. Your hands grip his ankles so tightly that your knuckles turn white. Your abs and ass feel like they’re on fire from perpetual contraction. Your hips snap forward again and again.

“Gods, you’re so fucking deep!” Gladio cries, “Fuck yeah!”

“Gladio,” You moan as you slow and stop.

He opens his eyes, wondering why, but as you release his legs, maneuvering him to lie on his side, he lets you guide him without question. You have him lift one of his legs as you lie beside him and behind him. As you reinsert yourself inside of him, Gladio wraps one around you, while you embrace him. You resume your thrusting as he kisses you, but his teeth clench as you pound into him hard and fast like before. As your bodies rock from the force of your fucking, Gladio cannot take his eyes off yours. His forehead wrinkles, his mouth opens wide, and his eyes and body begging for more. But you don’t have much more to give however.

“I’m gonna cum, Daddy.”

“Fuck yeah, fucking cum,” Gladio says, “Fuck me with every last drop.”

You lift his leg once more, spreading his cheeks and gaining leverage. You fuck him, more furiously than ever. He growls and laughs and shouts his ecstasy, while you howl your own. Your eyes are shut tight, your whole body tenses, your cock expands, and your balls draw themselves in close. The orgasm comes without delay. You slam yourself inside of Gladio dozens of times, both of you uttering dozens of cries, as the waves of your euphoria crest and crash again and again before settling as all things must end.

Gladio continues to pleasure himself as you pull out of him. Removing your condom, and inserting your fingers inside of Gladio as he did for you, you find his prostate, joining him in completing his pleasure. He squirms and bucks. He laughs and whines. He jacks his monster cock furiously while you kiss him everywhere you can. 

“Oh, fuck, I’m -,” He whimpers, “I’m…”

His free hand takes yours, interlocking your fingers together and holding tight.

“Kiss me!” He begs.

“No,” You protest, smiling, “I want to hear you scream.” 

“Fucker,” He bares his teeth, unable to hold back any longer.

His flawless core flexes impossibly tight, his hands grip your own and his cock like a vice, and his scream erupts up out of him. His orgasm explodes from him, drawing his cries up another half an octave. His cum flies all about, covering as much skin as it does the bed. You smile triumphantly, still rubbing firmly against his prostate, but slowing, intending to release him, except…

“No!” Gladio shouts, “Don’t stop!”

He still strokes his cock, as erect as ever, and with a look of admiration and shock, you continue to stimulate Gladio. You watch, as he rapidly builds himself back toward another orgasm, so quickly after the last. His stamina and insatiability are undeniably impressive; you double down on your part of his pleasure, wanting to see how far he can go.

“Fucking kiss me!” He demands again.

This time you comply. You kiss him, silencing his scream as he cums again. This one is less intense, but no less enticing. When he finally calms, you pull out of him, lying at his side; he wraps an arm around you, absently dragging his other hand over his body, covered in cum. You both rest without speaking, letting your hearts and lungs relax, but you just can’t seem to wipe the little smile you wear from your face.


	5. Tragedy and Trajectory

Gladio sleeps soundly in your bed, but without you beside him. You’ve been unable to sleep. In the quiet of the dead of night, with only a single light to help you see, you sit in silence, looking at the Tarot card spread you’ve drawn. With your hands folded in front of your mouth, elbows resting on the table, you wrack your brain for another explanation of what you’re seeing.

Using a simple three card spread, each individual card signifying the past, present, and future, you drew with hopes of understanding the future you saw in your reading earlier in the day. This time you drew specifically for the whole of the Crown City, knowing the Empire would soon be arriving under pretenses of peace. For Insomnia, in the Past is the Ten of Wands, symbolizing a debilitating burden carried for too long. You look out the window to the sky, at the magical Wall generated by the Crystal that keeps the Empire’s forces and the deamons at bay. None in the city of Insomnia would doubt the Wall’s necessity, but it was a detriment to the rest of the kingdom. That, and it took the King’s very life force to keep the wall raised. A terrible burden indeed.

The card in the Present is the Five of Swords, symbolizing a current or immanent betrayal. The Empire is coming, that is assured. The Wall would be lowered to allow them. And they would betray the promise of peace and goodwill of House Lucis.

And the card of the Future, immediately following the Betrayal or just an inevitable end, is the Tower, symbolizing absolute destruction and calamity.

The dread you’re feeling grips your heart, and as you re-shuffle the cards, you force your mind to a happier moment, one set in stone: you and Gladio, together in your shower. A few hours ago, before he slipped off to dreamland, Gladio climbed into the shower with you, under the pretense of conserving water. Rather, he took the time to admire you, to touch you, to wash you and worship you, much to your embarrassment. Something he took notice of.

“So, what?” He asked amidst the steam and falling water, “You’re the only one who can look at me like you do.”

He cups your face in his hands and speaks with utter sincerity.

“You’re beautiful.”

You chuckle out of shamed levity.

“What?” Gladio asked again, “You don’t think you are?”

“I’m not,” You said, in no uncertain terms.

“Okay,” Gladio turned you around to wash your back, “Then what happened to that confident, sexy-as-hell, smooth-talking badass who so effortless got me into bed not once but twice tonight? If that’s not someone who’s some kinda beautiful, then what is?”

He wraps soapy arms around your shoulders and kisses your temple. You hold his arms, laying back against his solid form.

“So take the compliment, bud,” Gladio advised, “’Cause I mean it.”

“Thank you.”

That’s what you said; you thanked him for his kindness, for being your friend, and your lover. But still, your apprehension continued to grow. So now, with the cards shuffled again and spread out face down, you drew for your own future.

In the Past was the Six of Cups, symbolizing Nostalgia, longing for what once was, and viewing those days as inherently better than those today. And in the Present was the Death Arcana, symbolizing Change. Death, in Tarot, is not one to be feared, it simply calls for an end of one behavior, relationship, belief, or situation and to start a new, hopefully better one.

In the Future, however once again, was the Tower. The Tower’s presence before you again, signifying your own destruction, removes all fear and apprehension from you, replacing them with near-total despair. But with the small hope that remains, you set the card of change, Death, aside. Drawing three more cards, to show what change must happen and placing them below Death. To your shock, you actually have a choice, but an action must be taken nonetheless. The Suit of Swords symbolize action, and you’ve drawn three Swords

There’s the Knight of Swords: symbolizing a negative or self-destructive action. Next is the Four of Swords: showing a neutral or passive action, the choice to do nothing. And finally is the Queen of Swords: interpreting a positive or creative action.

Your readings show a future that is unavoidable, but a present that must be dictated by a change, through action. The Tower symbolizes destruction, absolute. For it to turn up twice, you cannot shake the despair in your core that both you and the city will know destruction. You’re going to die. But there is a chance to make a difference, good or bad, through some positive or negative action before you do. Or you can choose to do nothing, and just let the destruction take you. Three paths, three choices; all three will end in yours. What should you do? 

Don’t cry. 

There’s no point in crying. You know that. You know what’s coming. So do something about it. You have choices. 

Don’t cry. 

Act.

The light snoring from down the hall abruptly stops; the sound of your mattress creaking under Gladio’s weight as he stands is heard. He cannot see what you’ve read. You hurriedly collect the cards, returning them to one pile, and turn over the first card on top, trying to remain nonchalant. When you see The Lovers in your hand, indifference is impossible as a little smile creeps onto your lips.

“Hey,” Gladio says in a sleepy voice, “What’re you doing up?”

You turn in your chair, seeing him rubbing his eyes and trudging nearer.

“Couldn’t sleep,” You confess.

Gladio sees the cards, and looks a little concerned.

“You still worried about that?”

“No,” Liar, “Sometimes readings can help me sleep, that’s all.”

“Okay,” He’s not entirely convinced.

He pulls you to stand, leading you away from the table. He leans against the back of the living room couch, holding your hand.

“So, I’ve been thinking,” Gladio says, “When I get back. You know, when Noct is a happily wedded man, and all. What do you say to you and I… hanging out together?”

You offer a little smile, waiting for more.

“And I mean, in a date-like way.”

You control every muscle on your face; you force the shaking in your hands to stop; you pray any behavior beyond your control will be excused due to tiredness. Don’t cry. Do not cry. He can’t know. He can’t.

“I’d like that,” You whisper with sincerity.

“Awesome!” Gladio’s face breaks into a wide, warm smile.

You enter his embrace and you kiss him, deeply and with as much passion as you could with your exhaustion, but he can still tell at least some of what you’re feeling. Gladio breaks the kiss, pressing your foreheads together, still smiling.

“Come on,” He says, “Back to bed.”

“Yeah,” You agree.

And it is only when you’re both laying together, with Gladio holding you, his strong and sturdy form against you, safe and warm, that you let your feelings out as quietly as possible. You press your back deeper against his chest, pull his arm more protectively around you, feel your legs intertwine with his, and as he nuzzles his face gently into your hair, you let your silent tears trickle down and onto your pillow. 

Eventually, you did manage to drift to sleep. You didn’t expect Gladio to still be in your home when you woke, and you were right. He has responsibilities even in the early morning, after all. But you didn’t expect to find a note for you when you woke, but you did. Lying next to The Lovers card on your nightstand was a short note on a scrap of paper.

_See you soon; don’t forget our plans. - G_

You look at the note for a while, thinking about many things, but above all you know that there is work to do, and not much time to do it. You’ll be making your last days, should that truly be your fate, as beneficial for the city you love as possible. You make your way out of bed to prepare for your day. Your path, your conviction, is clear.


	6. Epilogue

Insomnia was lost. The empire had betrayed them. The king was dead. They were at war.

The royal procession had made a stop in Hammerhead; Cindy explained the Marshal, Cor Leonis, was waiting for the four of them at an outpost to the North, and Cid had just explained the importance of the Crystal and Ring to a mourning quartet. The sorrowful rain had let up, and Gladiolus, Noctis, Ignis, and Prompto were making last minute preparations before setting out. The Prince and Prompto were shopping for supplies; Ignis was conversing with Cid and his “grease-monkey granddaughter” Cindy about the lay of the land and its various creature-based inhabitants further North, and Gladio waited by the Regalia. While he had lost his Father in the Empire’s traitorous attack on Insomnia, Gladio was all the more relieved that his little sister was heard of to be safe and unharmed. They had lost their King, but still, they had their Prince. 

Gladio’s phone chirps for his attention. Pulling it from his pants’ pocket, he sees the illuminated touch screen showing one new voice message. Gladio grumbles on instinct at the sight, annoyed of a dropped call yet again, even though he knows full well there’s no doubt a considerable amount of problems being encountered at the Lucian telephone companies at the moment. He enters his password, holds the phone to his ear, and tells the AI program to play his new message.

“One new message,” The feminine voice recites.

“Hey Gladio,” A familiar voice says, “Gods, I don’t even know where to start. I guess… sorry would be best. Sorry to do this to you, but… if you’re getting this message, then I’m… I’m not around to stop it from being sent. I was hoping I would be, of course, but… Anyways… That means, well, that… I’m not going to be making our date.”

Gladio swallows around a massive knot forming in his throat as he listens to the message, moving around the side of the gas station convenience store for more privacy.

“I know you’re probably mad at me for not telling you that I knew about the attack on our city. Or you’re mad that I, more or less, knew that I’m going to… die… Or maybe you’re kicking yourself for not realizing if something was wrong with me. Knowing you… It’s probably some combination of the three, am I right?”

“Gladio!” Noctis calls from the Regalia.

Gladio holds up a finger, turning his back to his friends.

“And the reason I kept this from you might be selfish, but… you’ll have enough to deal with now, I’m sure. Gladio… Prince Noctis is the True King; you must be his Shield. You’ll be taking him through Hell, but… I know you’ll succeed. One way or another… And hey, if it helps… So you maybe won’t think less of me, I’m making damn sure that I can do everything I can to help get people out of the city before the attack. They don’t understand… Well, they probably do now… 

“And I’ll be staying behind to help when the Empire does attack. If I don’t die, I’ll stop this message from being… sent… but I just remembered that if you’re hearing this… Heh, I’m sorry, man… I hope you know, that day we shared meant the world to me. You might not realize it, but you helped keep me from falling to despair after I learned the future, and I hope this message can do the same for you, with all that’s happened. You’ll succeed; Prince Noctis will succeed. I know it; I just do. So… Keep the faith, yeah?”

There was a moment of silence.

“If you’d like to delete this message -.”

Gladio presses down on the screen with his thumb.

“Message saved,” The feminine voice recites, “There are no more messages.”

Gladio pockets his phone, takes a deep breath, and turns back to the car and his friends.

“You okay, big guy?” Prompto asks.

Gladio nods, but rests his arms on the hood of the Regalia, staring off at nothing.

“Just found out a good buddy of mine was killed in the attack,” He confesses.

“Damn them,” Noctis swears.

“Aw man…” Prompto empathizes.

“Are you alright?” Ignis asks.

“Yeah,” Gladio nods again, “Turns out, he’s a hero, helped a lot of people escape.”

“He sounds like a very brave man,” Ignis says.

“Braver than I originally thought,” Gladio smiles sadly.

“We’ll make them pay, Gladio,” Noctis swears, “We will take back what is ours, I promise.”

“I know,” Gladio agrees, “Just gotta keep the faith, right?”

“You bet!” Prompto says.

“Of course,” Ignis agrees.

Noctis nods, offering his own small sympathetic smile.

The group piles into the Regalia, putting the top down once more as the engine roars to life, purring with a sense of purpose and assuredness. As they pull out onto the road, under a bright blue sky, steadily clearing of rain clouds. Gladiolus cranes his head back to view the heavens.

“Well, we’ve got work to do,” Gladio says, “Can’t keep the Marshal waiting.”


End file.
